videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario (Japanese: マリオ Mario) is the famous main character of the popular Super Mario series. He was created by Shigeru Miyamoto, who went on to create more popular characters, such as Link. Mario is also the mascot of Nintendo and one of the most well-known fictional characters in the world. Mario made his first appearance as Jumpman in the 1981 video game . Beginning with , Mario has had many abilities, but his trademark ones have been jumping and stomping, which he uses to defeat many enemies. He also has his own plethora of power-ups, giving him multiple abilities, including , and . Mainly, games have always portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (although he usually is portrayed as a protagonist). According to Nintendo, this allows Mario to fit into many games, roles and situations without any significant change. In many games, Mario must go on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser by travelling through 8 Worlds. Although he does usually go on quests, Mario does many other activities including karting, partying and being a doctor. Creation and Development After the video game became popular in Japan, the newly-founded Nintendo of America (NoA) ordered 3000 Radar Scope units, which arrived several months after. After their arrival, 1000 of the 3000 units were sold while the rest weren't. When the 2000 units couldn't sell, NoA president contacted Hiroshi Yamauchi (CEO of Nintendo) and asked if they could redo the game so players would find it more fun. Rather then changing the game to take out the disliked objects, Nintendo thought about creating an entirely new game over the old one, and was decided to use Popeye characters. However, Nintendo lost the license to Popeye near completion of the game, so it was decided to replace Bluto (Donkey Kong), Olive (Pauline) and Popeye (Mario) with their new counterparts. This is how Mario came to be. Appearances Donkey Kong Racing Mario appears as one of the two super secret characters in the game Donkey Kong Racing. Mario, like all All-Around characters, rides a Zinger; A bee-like enemy from the Donkey Kong series that has all basic stats. Mario is unlocked by beating every cup as Donkey Kong. Rose Warriors series Mario appears as a main protagonist in the Rose Warriors series. Mario Kart series Mario Kart Ultimate Mario, once again, returns as a playable character in Mario Kart Ultimate, where he is, like previous titles, classified as a Medium racer. When in karts, they change to a red and white colour scheme. Mario's special item is the same as it was in : the Red Fireball. Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up Mario returns as a default character. He is a medium racer and his karts and bikes will follow a red and white (and sometimes blue) colour scheme. He will do the following to each stat in whatever kart or bike he rides: *'Speed:' +1 *'Weight:' +3 *'Acceleration:' +0 *'Handling:' +2 Gallery SSB4U3D Mario.png RUN Mario RUN.png Marioptds.png Mario MP10a.png _mmd__gift_dl__happy_b_day_spacechannel50000__by_sab64-damodx5.jpg _mmd_xps_model__mario__boxers__download_by_sab64-dckiqsd.jpg _mmd_model__paper_mario_download_by_sab64-damo2g9.jpg _mmd_model__master_hand_and_crazy_hand_download_by_sab64-dc2yube.jpg See Also *Mario (AG03ASSB) - Mario's character page for AdamGregory03's All-Star Smash Bros. *Mario (Rose Warriors) - Mario's character page for Rose Warriors. *Mario (MSB) - Mario's character page for Mega Smash Bros.. *Mario (MSTO) - Mario's character page for Mario Squad Takedown Online. *Mario (SSBStrife) - Mario's character page for Super Smash Bros. Strife. Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Males